


Little Things

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Insecure Mycroft, Loving Greg, M/M, Mild Language, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is insecure, luckily he has Greg to remind him that he is beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I must say Im not a big fan of One Direction, but this song is so real!! And I think goes perfect with Mycroft's insecurities.

“ _ That is nonsense, you’re beautiful” _

  


_ “I shall take the compliment Gregory, but I choose not to believe it” _

  


_ “You’re a prick” _

  


I don’t know why, no wait… I do know why. It’s all Sherlock’s fault, he is the reason Mycroft is so insecure. I look at him and all I see is perfection. And no, I’m not just saying that just so he’d let me fuck him. I do think he is perfect. 

  


_ Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _ __  
_ But bear this in mind, it was meant to be _ __  
_ And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks _ __  
_ And it all makes sense to me... _ __  
  


_  
_ _ “Gregory, I despise them. Do let them be, let’s just pretend they’re not there” _

  


_ “I love them My!! They’re one of the things that I love about you, they’re everywhere… I couldn’t count them” _

  


_ “My point exactly, they’re everywhere” _

  


_ “Oh, there’s one in your left cheek that I find incredibly sexy” _

  


_ “Do point it out, because I don’t see it” _

  


_ “Not THAT cheek”  _

  


_ “Oh…” _

__  
_ I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile _ _  
_ _ You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,  _

_ the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _ _  
_ _ But I'll love them endlessly _

_  
_ I suspect he doesn’t smile much so no one can see, but when we are together, and he smiles… not that fake smile he uses to get his way. His real smile, the one few had seen. He looks so… I think he might be an angel.

__  
_ I won't let these little things _ __  
_ Slip out of my mouth _ __  
_ But if I do _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ Oh it's you _ __  
_ They add up to _ __  
_ I'm in love with you _ __  
_ And all these little things _ __  
  


Yes, I do admit that at first you couldn’t catch me saying any of those things. But he needs to hear them. Maybe someday he will believe them. It will be difficult, what with Sherlock accusing him of fatness all the damn time. But I will convince him. He needs to know that all the things he thinks are flaws, are in fact what makes him perfect.  

__  
_ You can't go to bed without a cup of tea _ __  
_ And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep _ __  
_ And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep _ __  
_ Though it makes no sense to me _ __  
  


And this is why I’m so sure he is not just a minor government official. Not that I didn’t suspect it since the first day. He has radiates power. But when he is asleep he tells, of course I have no idea what he is talking about. I suspect a thing or two. Most of the time I try to ignore him, as he always says.

  


“ _ What you don’t know, can’t hurt you, Gregory” _

  


Of course I don’t agree, minus the work, we have an honesty treaty.

__  
__  
_ I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _ __  
_ You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans _ __  
_ But you're perfect to me _ __  
__  
__  
_ I won't let these little things _ __  
_ Slip out of my mouth _ __  
_ But if it's true _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ They add up to _ __  
_ I'm in love with you _ __  
_ And all these little things _ __  
__  
  


And I wish, that he knew just how deeply I love him. Because words can’t describe. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. It pains me to know he can’t love himself. But I will love him, for the both of us, until the day I die.

__  
_ You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you _ __  
_ And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to _ __  
_ If I let you know I'm here for you _ __  
_ Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh _ __  
__  
__  
_ I've just let these little things _ __  
_ Slip out of my mouth _ __  
_ 'Cause it's you _ __  
_ Oh it's you _ __  
_ It's you they add up to _ __  
_ And I'm in love with you _ __  
_ And all these little things _ __  
__  
_ I won't let these little things _ __  
_ Slip out of my mouth _ __  
_ But if it's true _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ They add up to _ __  
_ I'm in love with you _ __  
_ And all your little things _ __  
  


  
Mycroft Holmes has many imperfections. He is bossy, he has emotional constipation, he is secretive and he thinks that he is not worthy of love. But he is. And someday, he will know.


End file.
